finalefandomcom-20200213-history
Katy Perry
Katy Perry 'is a contestant from ''Finale: Broadway ''and ''Finale: All-Stars. Finale: Broadway In her original season, Katy was remembered for claiming to have magical powers. These powers, which most likely came from her Dark Horse ''music video, were used to "hex" other contestants. Confident in her abilities, Katy often attempted to predict who was going to be eliminated, and attempted to convince the other contestants that the person who went home was who she had hexed. Katy was also remembered for being in the bottom at almost every elimination, and ironically making it to the the finale. In "Okay, Now Regretting My Decision...", Katy becomes the third team captain, after scoring in the opening challenge. Following her success in the challenge, Katy praises her "mighty and awesome powers." The first person she picks for her team is Kathie Lee, followed by Lady Gaga and Hoda Kotb. Katy chooses her team by unhexing the contestant she wants. Her team, which is ultimately named the Famous People Team, loses the first immunity challenge, sending them to the first elimination with only four players. Before the vote, Katy stands from her imaginary throne and announces that she commands her teammates to vote. Katy survives the first vote, able to send Lady Gaga home. Katy is disappointed that the challenge is Finale Trivia in "Don't Play With Magic", due to the fact that she does not watch the show because she is too busy turning people to dust. However, with the help of Hoda, Katy's team manages to win immunity, keeping her safe from the vote. Katy takes credit for the victory, saying she had cast a spell of luck on Hoda. When the Famous People Team is asked who they want to Reward, Katy chooses Florence, giving her Immunity. During Harrison's Team's elimination, Katy claims to have secretly hexed one of the players up for elimination, and that this will be the player that goes home. However, she does not reveal who this until after the vote. Quinn is eliminated, so Katy claims that this is who she hexed. In "I Thought This Was Finale??", Katy is randomly put on TEAM 1 with Carmonta and Dusk. Unhappy with this team change, Katy commands the host to reshuffle the teams, not able to pursuade him. Once the new teams have been announced, Katy asks the host if he is brave enough to let her see his peacock.. Continuing to be completely random, Katy floats in the challenge instead of running. Her team is unable to win first place in the challenge, but comes up second, saving them from the elimination. Katy is Rewarded by TEAM 2. However, it turns out to be a Dud Reward. Katy is paired with Hoda in the challenge in "JUST REPLACE RUSSELL WITH HODA. CHEERS". She seems unhappy to be paired with Hoda, and threatens the host to change her partner, because Hoda is "messing with the magic." Unable to convince the host yet again, Katy is stuck with Hoda. The challenge is to put on an entertaining performance, so Katy suggests that she and Hoda sing one of her songs, thinking it will result in an automatic win. In the end, however, Hoda convinces Katy to do a spoof of the ''Today Show, with Katy playing the part of Hoda. Katy accidentally falls out of character a few times, including when she prepares to turn Hoda to dust. Katy and Hoda do not win the challenge, but Katy still survives the vote. She recieves the second highest number of votes behind Sandara, who is eliminated. She once again claims that the person who was eliminated was who she had hexed. In "I've Been Busy Eating My Immunity Cookies", Katy thinks Hoda is trying to be like her, and tells her to stop, confusing Hoda. At the auction, Katy accidentally buys Mute, making her unable to speak for the rest of the episode. At the elimination, Katy yet again recieves the second highest number of votes, behind Harrison. In "I'm The Supreme Queen", Katy is labeled the "evil pop witch who can float" by the host. Katy sarcastically thanks Avery for the label, and then tries to pursuade the other contestants to buy Dark Horse. As usual, she is ignored. At the elimination, Katy continues her streak of almost being sent home, recieving two votes, which is enough to save her over Hoda's three votes. Katy is satisfied with Hoda's elimination, and it is revealed that Hoda had gone against her, most likely resulting in her elimintion. However, Hoda denies this and leaves. Carmonta attempts to warn Katy and YOLOnda that they have no chance of winning against Florence in "You Have No Chance". However, Katy still votes with Florence, and recieves one vote from Carmonta. In "The Dog Days Are Officially Over", Katy is unable to win the final immunity challenge, losing to Florence. However, Florence chooses Katy to take to the Finale over YOLOnda. Florence says Katy, or "Kitten," had been more faithful to her than YOLOnda. At the Finale, Katy takes partial credit for Florence's good luck in the game, saying she had cast numerous good luck spells on her. Katy loses to Florence, recieving only two out of five votes to win. Voting History Trivia *Katy Perry was played by '''Mr. Blonde. Category:Contestant Category:Broadway Contestant Category:Females Category:Finalists Category:2nd place Category:Runners-Up Category:Famous People Category:Team 1 Category:Living Category:All-Star Contestant